


Look sexy e pericoloso

by Fiamma_Drakon



Series: In un gay bar a luci rosse... [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, Lemon, M/M, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un ulteriore verso, stavolta di stizza, riuscì a fargli localizzare il punto di origine del rumore. Si trovava vicino alla porta del bagno, in fondo alla fila di armadietti.<br/>Dante si incamminò in quella direzione, curioso di vedere chi altri ci fosse lì con lui, ma si bloccò nell'attimo stesso in cui arrivò a portata di sguardo del suo obiettivo.<br/>«Ma cosa...?!» esordì mentre percepiva distintamente i suoi ormoni fremere ed il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene come lava incandescente.<br/>Ai suoi piedi c'era nientemeno che il suo fidanzato, Nero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look sexy e pericoloso

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per i prompt _#10 - Tacchi a spillo_ per la [Maritombola #6](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/81778.html) @ [maridichallenge](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/) e _Gay Bar!AU, Crossdressing natalizio e tacchi a spillo_ per il [p0rn fest #8](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367122.html) @ [fanfic_italia](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 2097 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Dante entrò nello spogliatoio dei dipendenti piuttosto arzillo.   
Aveva potuto dormire per buona parte del pomeriggio dato che il suo turno quel giorno cominciava dopo l'ora di cena, per cui le sue prestazioni sul lavoro sarebbero senz'altro state migliori del solito; inoltre erano nel periodo di Natale ed in quei giorni era particolarmente attivo sessualmente.   
L'atmosfera natalizia lo caricava di lussuria; tuttavia sarebbe stato molto più felice di sfogarsi col suo fidanzatino piuttosto che con qualche cliente a lui del tutto o quasi sconosciuto.   
 _«Chissà che starà facendo adesso il ragazzo...»_  rifletté mentre si accingeva a frugare nella tasca del suo cappotto in cerca delle chiavi del suo armadietto.   
In quel frangente i suoi occhi caddero un paio di armadietti più in là, su uno stipetto con l'anta lasciata socchiusa.   
 _«Quello è di Nero...»_  esclamò tra sé perplesso: lui non era mai stato tanto sbadato da dimenticarsi l'armadietto aperto, specialmente se dentro c'erano riposte tutte le sue cose.   
Un grugnito di dolore seguito da un tonfo sordo riempì la stanza.   
Dante si guardò intorno, incuriosito: non aveva visto nessuno entrando e non si era accorto della presenza di qualche collega.   
Un ulteriore verso, stavolta di stizza, riuscì a fargli localizzare il punto di origine del rumore. Si trovava vicino alla porta del bagno, in fondo alla fila di armadietti.   
Dante si incamminò in quella direzione, curioso di vedere chi altri ci fosse lì con lui, ma si bloccò nell'attimo stesso in cui arrivò a portata di sguardo del suo obiettivo.   
«Ma cosa...?!» esordì mentre percepiva distintamente i suoi ormoni fremere ed il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene come lava incandescente.   
Ai suoi piedi c'era nientemeno che il suo fidanzato, Nero.   
Il ragazzo era in una posizione alquanto scomposta ed indossava un minuscolo vestitino rosso di seta scollato e senza lacci con una montagna di pelo bianco sui bordi inferiore e superiore. Gli avambracci erano foderati di guanti alti dello stesso materiale e con abbondanza di pelo sul braccio.   
Un paio di seducenti calze nere sorrette da giarrettiere rivestivano le sue gambe toniche per terminare in un paio di scarpe rosse lucide con vertiginosi e sottilissimi tacchi a spillo.   
Con ogni probabilità erano stati proprio questi ultimi la causa della sua caduta, come si poteva ben evincere dalla scarpetta destra mezza sfilata; inoltre poteva spiegare l'origine del rumore che il più grande aveva udito poco prima.   
Le guance di quest'ultimo presero fuoco notando che quel ridicolo vestitino striminzito, nella scomposta postura in cui si trovava attualmente Nero, lasciava intravedere in parte i suoi slip rossi ed il profilo di cosa contenevano.   
L'albino fece d'istinto un passo indietro e dovette coprirsi il naso per evitare che si notasse il rivoletto di sangue che stava uscendo da una sua narice.   
«C-come ti sei vestito?!» chiese con voce stridula.   
Il più giovane si affrettò a tirar giù la gonna e a coprire la scollatura con fare imbarazzato, come avrebbe fatto qualsiasi donna.   
«Non guardarmi così! Non l'ho fatto per divertimento ma per lavoro!» abbaiò indignato.   
Dante sbatté perplesso le palpebre.   
«Lavoro...?» ripeté senza capire «Trish non ci ha mai chiesto di vestirci da donne per attirare clienti!».   
Il ragazzo digrignò i denti dinanzi ad un tale sfoggio di stupidità.   
«Non è per lei! È per il mio cliente di stasera...» spiegò «È un feticista del travestimento da donna...» soggiunse con aria mortificata «... e dei tacchi a spillo».   
Nel sentirgli pronunciare l'ultima frase Dante riconobbe nella sua voce una nota di ira repressa con fatica della quale comprese alla perfezione la ragione: lui  _odiava_  le scarpe coi tacchi. Aveva già avuto esperienze con quelle trappole mortali e non erano state affatto positive.   
Ciononostante, non poteva negare che apprezzasse il cambiamento di look, soprattutto in virtù del clima natalizio che si respirava nel locale e - più in generale - in tutta la città.   
Gli sarebbe piaciuto veramente tanto che avesse tenuto quel vestitino per indossarlo anche la mattina di Natale, magari facendosi trovare con quello addosso non appena si svegliava. Sarebbe stato semplicemente perfetto.   
«Stai bene vestito così...» ammise il più grande senza smettere di guardarlo neppure per un secondo «Sembri un regalo di Natale formato persona».   
«Dillo un'altra volta e ti ammazzo!» ringhiò Nero mostrando un pugno chiuso mentre cercava senza successo ed in maniera goffa di rimettersi in piedi. Senza un aiuto di qualche tipo le sue gambe parevano rifiutarsi di sostenerlo ancora.   
Nel minacciare il suo compagno il suo viso era divenuto paonazzo e la sua espressione un misto di rabbia e vergogna che spinsero Dante a farsi nuovamente avanti.   
Si inginocchiò davanti al più giovane tendendogli la mano col chiaro intento di aiutarlo a rialzarsi mentre al tempo stesso si sporgeva sempre di più verso il suo viso.   
Nero cercò di ritrarsi un po' ma ormai era a ridosso della parete e più in là non poteva andare.   
«Che cos...?!»   
«Sembri un regalo di Natale» ripeté Dante, sorridendo in maniera piuttosto provocante «Posso essere io il primo a scartarti?» aggiunse.   
L'allusione era talmente chiara che soltanto un idiota non avrebbe potuto coglierla - e si dava il caso che Nero non lo fosse.   
«S-scordatelo!» negò quest'ultimo scuotendo vigorosamente il capo «Devo andare a lavorare!».   
«Andiamo... non ci metteremo molto  _e lo sai_...» gli sussurrò all'orecchio mentre la mano che non era tesa verso di lui andava ad accarezzargli una coscia, risalendo verso l'alto.   
Nero fu colto da un attimo d'indecisione; tuttavia, ogni suo possibile dubbio fu fugato nell'attimo stesso in cui le labbra del suo fidanzato scesero ad accarezzargli il lato del collo, avvicinandosi pericolosamente al lobo.   
Era praticamente sopraffatto dalla stazza del suo corpo, per non parlare delle sue debolezze, che aveva avuto tutto il tempo di apprendere. Anche volendo non sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo.   
Dante gli leccò l'estremità inferiore del lobo dell'orecchio, mordicchiandolo mentre le mani si intrufolavano tra le sue cosce. Gli tirò giù gli slip, facendoli arrivare fino alle ginocchia.   
Si bagnò le dita e andò ad infilarle dentro l'orifizio anale del più giovane mentre lo baciava con passione.   
Nero si aggrappò alla sua schiena mentre tentava di raddrizzarsi in una postura più comoda. Ansimava pesantemente e sudava copiosamente almeno dall'ombelico in giù.   
«Dante...» sospirò quando riuscì a staccarsi dalle sue labbra. Un denso rivoletto di saliva continuava ad unire le loro lingue.   
L'uomo spinse più a fondo l'indice nel suo fondoschiena, strappandogli un gridolino.   
«Ragazzo... non t'immagini la voglia che ho di scoparti...» gli sussurrò a fior di labbra, gli occhi azzurri che lampeggiavano di lussuria.   
Si allontanò leggermente da lui portandosi alle labbra l'indice che fino ad un momento prima era nel culo di Nero, leccandolo con atteggiamento deliberatamente provocatorio; dopodiché lubrificò anche il medio e tornò a preparare lo sfintere del suo partner.   
Quest'ultimo tentò ancora una volta di raddrizzarsi, per niente soddisfatto della posizione mezza sdraiata in cui si trovava. Puntò un tacco a terra e cercò di fare un po' di leva; tuttavia, l'angolo d'appoggio era talmente precario che alla prima pressione la scarpa slittò sul pavimento.   
La sua gamba si allungò di colpo e la punta del suo piede andò a sbattere contro Dante, più precisamente tra le sue gambe.   
L'uomo sobbalzò all'impatto, sputando mentre apriva la bocca per lanciare un gemito di dolore. Il suo viso si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore mentre si portava la mano libera al cavallo dei jeans.   
«D-Dante...?» chiese «Mi spiace...».   
«Non... è niente...» mentì con voce strozzata. Non se l'aspettava un calcio così a tradimento. Sarà anche stato un incidente, però il dolore era identico ad un colpo inflitto volontariamente.   
Si distese a terra su un fianco, stringendo convulsamente le gambe e gli occhi, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per trattenersi dal gridare.   
Nero non sapeva cosa fare per farsi perdonare: non riusciva neppure a mettersi in piedi in quello stato, figurarsi se riusciva ad accompagnarlo in bagno o in qualsiasi altro posto.   
Si trascinò semplicemente al suo fianco, piegandosi sopra di lui e baciandolo.   
Dante lo lasciò fare, lieto delle attenzioni che gli stava offrendo nonostante una parte di lui volesse ucciderlo per quel che gli aveva fatto.   
«Adesso faccio io» disse con cipiglio determinato il più giovane.   
Si sfilò un guanto e si mise ad armeggiare con la zip dei pantaloni del più vecchio, che aveva spostato le mani che fino ad allora stavano aggrappate ai suoi attributi doloranti.   
Facendo attenzione abbassò l'indumento fino a liberare le sue cosce.   
«N-non porti la biancheria?» disse paonazzo mentre il pene dell'altro veniva allo scoperto al di sotto dei jeans.   
«Che la metto a fare per venire qui? Tanto devo toglierla per lavorare...» fu la risposta fornita da Dante con voce ancora sofferente.   
Nero fu sollevato che non gli avesse risposto qualcosa tipo "Le mutande sono solo un impiccio con te intorno".   
Il ragazzo si leccò indice e medio e fece per infilarli tra le cosce di Dante alla ricerca del suo sfintere quando l'altro decise di muoversi e cambiare posizione, mettendosi carponi con le mani poggiate contro gli armadietti.   
«Preferisco questa posizione quando vuoi fare l'attivo» spiegò in risposta allo sguardo interrogativo che gli rivolse il suo ragazzo.   
Quest'ultimo, vedendo le sue natiche messe così in bella mostra, non seppe resistere alla tentazione di cambiare a propria volta il programma: anziché inserire le dita nel suo sedere, le utilizzò per allargare il suo orifizio dall'esterno, mantenendo le sue natiche divaricate.   
Dante rimase in attesa, infastidito da ciò che stava facendo, almeno finché non percepì la lingua del suo compagno entrargli con movimenti vigorosi nel culo e la sua saliva scivolargli dentro e fuori dall'apertura in abbondanza.   
Non riuscì a reprimere un gemito di piacere che andò ad alimentare la foga del più giovane: quest'ultimo sapeva che al suo partner piaceva molto quel tipo di preliminare. Forse era addirittura il suo preliminare preferito e lui era diventato un vero esperto nell'eseguirlo, in modo da poterlo sfruttare in momenti del genere.   
«Ah...!» sospirò Dante con le guance che prendevano letteralmente fuoco «La lingua...! Più a fondo... dentro! Ah!» implorò, appoggiandosi con la fronte contro l'armadietto.   
Nero lo esaudì, anche se più cercava di affondare e più gli era difficile controllare la propria salivazione, tanto che cominciò a gocciolare saliva dal mento oltre che dentro lo sfintere del compagno e lungo la linea di separazione tra le sue chiappe.   
Piano piano fece scivolare la mano tra le gambe del più grande, andando a stringere il suo pene con delicatezza per timore di fargli ancora male; dopodiché iniziò a masturbarlo.   
Dante chiuse gli occhi e aumentò i suoi gemiti, completamente dimentico del dolore provato poco prima. Il suo corpo agognava l'orgasmo, incapace di sostenere a lungo una simile stimolazione. Era troppo piacevole da tollerare.   
Nei suoi lombi cresceva un calore che lo invadeva sempre più, spingendolo verso i picchi più alti dell'estasi carnale.   
Nero era diventato duro a furia di sentirlo gemere e sospirare, oltre a provare piacere nell'eseguire il preliminare in sé.   
Nonostante tutto, cominciava a fare fatica a continuare a penetrarlo con la lingua: iniziava a dolergli nel tenerla rigida e quanto più possibile fuori.   
Con un'ultima leccata poderosa estrasse la lingua mentre al contempo cessava di masturbarlo, strappando un mugolio di delusione al suo partner.   
Abbassò gli slip - quel ridicolo e imbarazzante vestitino aveva l'unico pregio di permettergli di calare le mutande senza doversi spogliare - e guidò la sua erezione verso lo sfintere di Dante. Penetrò il suo culo con una leggera spinta, entrando quasi del tutto senza alcuno sforzo a causa dell'abbondanza di lubrificazione e dell'allargamento della muscolatura dovuto alla prolungata preparazione.   
Dante si inarcò leggermente all'indietro nel sentire il suo grosso cazzo duro infilarsi in profondità nel suo sedere.   
«Siamo parecchio eccitati stasera, eh?» commentò compiaciuto. Era da tempo che non veniva penetrato e doveva ammettere che - benché in genere non amasse il ruolo di sottomesso - avvertire la sua erezione che lo riempiva gli piaceva.   
Nero iniziò a sbattere contro di lui imprimendo affondi rapidi e poco precisi, trattenendolo contro di sé per i fianchi.   
Dante dovette afferrarsi l'erezione e masturbarsi ferocemente per riuscire a sopportare l'accumularsi di ulteriore tensione sessuale.   
«Sto per venire...!» esalò dopo pochi minuti di forsennate spinte.   
«Trattienilo! Non puoi venire qui!» lo redarguì il più giovane, cercando la sua erezione.   
«Non ci riesco mai!».   
La mano di Nero arrivò appena in tempo a sigillare la punta del suo pene, impedendo al suo sperma di fuoriuscire e schizzare sul pavimento.   
Dante sospirò profondamente e rimase fermo mentre Nero raggiungeva a sua volta l'orgasmo. Al contrario del suo compagno, lui eiaculò senza farsi problemi, svuotandosi dentro il culo di Dante, che pur non essendoci abituato, accettò la cosa senza fiatare.   
Una volta finito, Nero rimosse la sua erezione e chiese: «Ce la fai a tenertelo chiuso da solo? Ho bisogno dell'altra mano...».   
«Sì, però dovrai accompagnarmi in bagno a svuotare...» pose come condizione il maggiore.   
«Allora tu dovrai aiutarmi a mettermi in piedi» ribatté Nero.   
«Va bene» acconsentì l'altro, tirandosi su con un po' di fatica «Muoviamoci, non penso di riuscire a trattenermi ancora a lungo» soggiunse mentre afferrava per un braccio il più giovane per sollevarlo.   
«Sono pienamente d'accordo. Io ho un cliente che mi aspetta!» fu la replica di quest'ultimo.


End file.
